There Are No Constants
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Transformation story. Is reality a constant or do we just never notice the changes? Have a look see. Final summary up.
1. Effect

This is just a little something I HAD to writer after reading Silver Dawn from the transformation archive. http://tsa.transform.to/index.html   
This has nothing to do with what my other writings.__

_[i] Reality is a constant, so who are we to say we would notice if it changed? [/i]_

Mrs. Usagi looked at her classroom, three minutes since the second bell and the kids still hadn't settled down. Sometimes she felt like she was in a zoo. She remembered when Takato had made a similar comment. At least the holidays were coming up and she could look forward to a nice relaxing trip to the mountains. There was a reason why teachers joined with students to fight for summer vacation tooth and nail.   
She noticed Jeri had temporally stopped her love tease of Takato of tapping the side of his shoe with her own to look at something behind the girl.   
Hearing a faint crackling sound Mrs. Usagi looked up to see sparks of blue electricity coming from the back of the room. She was about to tell the students to move away from must of been a broken light fixture when she realized it wasn't near any of the florescent bulbs.   
A second later the blue lightning arch across the room and struck at both her and her students. She was surprised when no one, including herself, screamed out in agony. In fact, the blue electricity felt kind of funny, a warm sort of tickling. She observed her hands as tiny blue arches of current leaped between her fingers. Then she noticed her fingers weren't the right shape anymore.   
She stood paralyzed, unable to scream, as her fingers grew large black claws, her pinky finger fusing with her ring finger into a single claw. She looked down at her body in fearful anticipation.   
She gasped as her cloths were bathed in the blue voltage and disintegrated, she didn't have long to dwell on it as white fur spontaneously grew all over covering her body.   
She was getting dizzy. When she bent forward she saw the children changing as well. Short golden fur spread over Jeri hiding her naked body. No one seemed able to run or speak as the force continued its work. Takato bent forward as a thick tail sprouted from his spine, his desk changing shape to suit his new form.   
The desk started to rise next to her as everything else grew in proportion to it. Her arms and legs grew stubbier, the world grew sharper and loader causing her to lose her balance and fall on her tail. She sniffed the air smelling the amusement from the kids.   
Usagimon shook her head. Couldn't they keep at least the power running right around here? She looked up to see several of the students giggling at her for falling off the desk when the lights had sparked. She really had to invest in a rail.   
She had to honesty struggle to keep from using her Lighting Claw attack to snap them to attention.   
The kids always seemed bent on making jokes on how small she was for a Champion. She jumped back onto the desk in one bound not giving them the satisfaction of a verbal reaction from her and turned to face them with a serious expression, her claws behind her back, her tail in a curved position behind her. Still she saw Takatomon giving her a toothy smirk with his scaled red snout. At least Jerimon wasn't smirking; the lioness was still stealing glances at the crimson dinosaur. Her tail moving ever so carefully and tickling his only to snap it back when he turned to see what it was.   
She sighed, still, she had a job to do, these Rookies Digimon were going to learn their special techniques without hurting themselves or she was going to do it for them! She began where she left off on avoiding improper data download from deleted prey. She really wished they'd fix those lights; at least they always shorted out at the same time every day.   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling and grammar corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 

If you didn't like a review I gave, e-mail me. 


	2. Source

This WAS going to be a one shot. But . . . hey, as long as I get inspiration for it . . . . 

Pain. That was Ryo's first sensation upon waking from the black void of his sleep. Biting pain, that worked on every joint in his body. Ruthless in it's assault on his mind. The idea of death was pleasant as long as it ended the pain. 

A thousand years later the pain subsided, Ryo blinked his eyes open trying to figure out what was going on. The pain returned as the light attack his brain, burning it. Ryo tried again a minute later, the light was still intense, but not unbearable like before. 

What happened? He racked his brain for his most recent memories. Besides lots of pain, he remembered working on a violet card, trying his hand at programming instead of just card playing, he was hoping he could erase all of Mullienumon's data from Cyberdramon, maybe it would make Ryo's partner less battle hungry. 

He hadn't told anyone of this, how could he? How could he tell anyone his one true partner had been the dark computer god of destruction? And Monodramon had given himself up by fusing with the terrible creature, in hope it would be the end of him. It was, but Monodramon even when he returned to rookie form had never been the same. And Ryo feared that his true partner's data would one day dominate his friend's. And that would be the end of it. With the power of his tamer at his side, the beyond mega could destroy creation and remake it as the evil digimon saw fit. 

Thus, the violet card. Looking back on it, only now did it hit Ryo just how stupid his entire scheme had been. Ryo glanced and saw Monodramon on his side asleep breathing slowly, at least his friend was alright. 

Getting up, he found he couldn't get off of all fours. Shaking his head, he felt an extra weight on it that wasn't there when he had been knocked out. It was around then he realized his view wasn't right either, his vision had expanded, well, to his left and right anyway it was harder to see foreword. 

Crossing his eyes he almost screamed, there was gray snout where his nose and mouth should have been and a dull yellow horn! 

A look over his body confirmed his worst fear, he was a Monodramon! What the flipping heck?! Looking around his room he realized to his shock that he wasn't the only thing that had changed, his room looked like it was built for his new shape. How long had he been out? 

A clock confirmed not that long. Confused, Ryo looked out his bed room window, and was struck by lightning. Outside were digimon, dozens, hundreds, all going about what for humans beings counted as daily life. 

Straining his now weakened hearing Ryo heard people talking as if nothing was amiss, and a name or two he picked up were all human, except for the small detail they all had 'mon' attached to the end. The boy felt dizzy. What had he done? 

Turning around, finding his four legs frighteningly easy for his to control, he saw on his table his D-Ark, it was the only thing in the room that wasn't changed, maybe because it had been at the center, like Ryo, maybe that was why he still had his mind. There was no sign of the violet card. The violet card in theory was supposed to alter Mullienumon's data to match Monodramon's . . . it looked like it had done some similar on a much larger scale. How could he have been so stupid? Everything was screwed and it was all his fault! 

Not knowing what to do next, Ryo left his room, the door's handle designed for his rookie form. Ugh! He had gone into that terminology way too easily for his taste. He hoped he didn't forget like everyone seem to have. He might be the only hope to make things right. Walking down the hall he gasped at what he saw. 

To be continued? You decide. 

Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, all welcome. 

Oh yea, please, don't **just** say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty. 


	3. Observation

Sorry about the grammar, getting this out ASAP was my priority.   
  
Ryo's muzzle dropped open at the sight of the massive cyberdramon in front of him reading the newspaper. It hit the floor at what happened next. "What?" Said the Cyberdramon in a callous and slightly bitter voice Ryo recognized instantly as his father's.   
Okay. Check please. He wanted to cash out now.   
"Well?" Repeated the giant cyborg dragonoid in front of him.   
"Uh, nothing!" Ryo spoke, relieved, that the voice that came out of his mouth was his own and not his partner digimon's.   
"Whatever." His father muttered going back to reading his paper. Ryo looked with a sense of dread that even the pictures in the photos showed digimon. This thing really had changed reality! Ryo had been holding onto the slight hope that somehow it had just changed people's minds and body. No such luck. How was he going to get everything back to normal? Could he get everything back to normal? Or was he sentenced to live out his life as a digimon with the soul of a human being?   
A scream of confusion and panic snapped Ryo out of his reflections and draw in a rush back into his room, Monodramon was wide eyed looking at everything not believing what he was seeing. Monodramon was normally the calm, stable type, but Ryo couldn't blame him for being freaked by this, HE was freaked out by this.   
He put his stubby arms around his partner's mouth and spoke as calmingly as he could.   
"Monodramon just control yourself. It's me Ryo. I don't know what going on either. But it won't do either of us any good if you go wild on me! So please! Just deep breathes and count to ten!" Monodramon stopped struggle and his body relaxed. He kept his eyes on Ryo, still filled with fear and confusion.  
"I won't lie and say it's alright. But I promise I'll do my best to make things right." Ryo trusted his friend not to start screaming again and let go of his beak. Monodramon didn't scream again. The original gray lizard shivered. In spite of Monodramon's reaction, or rather because it, Ryo was given a small bit of hope. His friend remembered the way things were supposed to be. Did the other, 'true' digimon remember also? It could be just Monodramon's link to Ryo that kept his memories intact, but it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that it was because of his original digimon status that the change looked him over.   
Ryo shook his head. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "Come on. Let visit the others. Maybe they remember too."  
Monodramon opened his mouth to ask about how Ryo always told him to stay hidden from other humans, realized what he had just thought, and closed it. Then another problem entered his head.   
"Aren't you supposed to be pretending to be sick today?"  
Ryo groaned, he HAD used the sick day excuse to stay home today to work on the purple card. His father of course did care about him skipping school. His parent's callousness some times even stunned Ryo. Oh well. At least he left Ryo alone, and that was perfectly fine with the Legendary Tamer. Who could he check on right now? The idea hit him in a flash. He smirked as best he could with his beak.   
"Knowing Rika, she's either skipping too, or been pulled along by her mom on another photo shoot."  
Monodramon blinked. "How can you be so sure?"   
"Call it a feeling. Besides, we got into one our insult contests half an hour before I slashed the card. And her classes started an hour before that. And the words she used aren't the kind that all girls school of hers would allow."   
"Oh." The little guy blinked again.   
"Okay. Let's get out of here. And just pray someone else remembers." Ryo was already considering what would be if he just kept his beak, er, mouth shut. Would the world just go on? Would events really change? Would he just be putting himself in a nut house by telling everyone the truth? He had decided not to tell anyone about his adventures with Taichi and latter Kenji because he knew no one would ever believe him, besides, when he had met up with the other Tamers they had all had other things to occupy their minds.   
Ryo wondered how he was supposed to pocket anything for cash, but all the low level digimon he saw outside didn't seem to mind walking around in the buff and he couldn't find his money anyway. He was just going to have to wing it, 'as usual' he could almost hear Rika say. At least he was able to strap his digivice onto one leg with some help from his digimon.   
Since the D-Reaper war, Tamers and their digimon had been able to go move around without TOO many people screaming or climbing up street lamps for safety, but it was a new experience for Ryo and Monodramon to walk out into public without anyone giving them so much as a first glance. After all, as far as the people (digimon?) around was concerned, he and his partner were just a couple of kids outside.   
Ryo shook his head. When the two had left the house, was startled by his dad's comment about his 'adopted brother' referring to Monodramon, that had just been weird. He wondered if the same story was now held by the other digimon in connection to their Tamers, then again that would be TOO weird.   
At least he would be able to put a lot of his questions to rest when he finally met Rika. With luck nothing would go wrong on the way there. But who knew with HIS luck today?   
  
_________________  
Flames (I'm not a coward), comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, critical and constructive criticism all welcome.  
Oh yea, please, don't just say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty.  
If you have an axe to grind with a review of mine E-MAIL me! I leave it public for a reason. 


	4. Results

Hats off to Robotech season two.  
  
A meteorite didn't strike the planet. Ryo wasn't hit by a car and lose his human memories. The two weren't mugged while walking. All in all: Ryo had to admit that his luck had to be improving. With all the alterations to reality though, Ryo had really hoped that the bus could have been less crowded, but there lady luck was still shelling out short. Ryo wondered if this was how his pack of digimon cards felt. Speaking of cards, Ryo had on one of his more lonely days -back when they had been separated from their digimon after the D-Reaper war-, actually tried to Card Slash the 'Tai'game card. The D-Arc's screen had flashed 'data not compatible with new operating system.' If Ryo had ever needed to prove to himself that he was a fool, that day had been the proof, he was also a lucky fool. What had he been hoping? For Tai to appear out of thin air? What would have Ryo done then? Tai still wouldn't remember him; he'd just be freaked out by this kid who SAID they knew each other. And whose to say what age Tai would have been? The age when the card was made? Ryo knew that time moved differently between realities due to the imbalance in the various digital worlds, (Apoklimon had been just -one- of the sources) Tai might not even still be alive in the Destine's world. Heh. The card might have even turned him INTO Tai for all Ryo knew. The D- Arc's programming was so meta-physical in nature, even their creators weren't sure of all they could do. In spite of being a world born from the world's computers, logic only applied as often as not in the digital world, and the D-Arcs needed to barrow those warped rules in order to work in the material world.  
  
Ryo realized he'd fully deserve it if a rock falling from the sky hit him. He had done this. He had rushed head first into this like a goggle boy without asking for anyone's help. All because he didn't think, no, because he knew they'd never believe him if he told them the truth of what this data was he wanted to get out of Monodramon. He could have lied and said it was the dragon Dava's information, but Henry was a smart kid, he would have figured out that wasn't what Ryo had been aiming for.  
  
The two digimon were surprised when the bus driver instead of asking for money scanned their eyes, came up with a total, and let them on board. Apparently with a lot of digimon who didn't wear cloths, the idea of the wallet in this reality was reserved only for high level humanoid digimon. This reality? It was the same reality Ryo had always . . . okay . . . recently been in, he had just screwed it up! Rika wasn't the only kid who knew how to dodge truant officers, and Ryo put those skills to the test when he got off the bus and made it to Rika's place.  
  
While Ryo did show concern for his fellow Tamers, Monodramon stayed quite about the original digimon. Monodramon had never formed the friendship the other Tamer digimon shared with their fellow digital monsters, maybe he felt like Ryo did: that he too no longer belonged anywhere, no longer had a place he could ever completely call home. After all, most digimon didn't have their data mixed in with an insane god mega's that turned you into a completely different 'mon when you digivolved. Some humans might have blinked at this, but digimon, when they evolve, in spite of their change in appearance, normally maintain their personalities. While digimon went through fixed stages, as far as their personality went, they changed slowly over time just like humans did. Walking down the street, Ryo still couldn't get over seeing so many digimon going about normal human activities. Ryo remembered some of the cartoons he had watched as a child, set in worlds were animals went about like humans. He had loved them as much as any child, but he no more wanted to live one anymore than he did now. Plus, he had grown into preferring the action/adventure shows. And again, Ryo wondered, was he crying over spilled milk? Was there any hope of him restoring the world? And what if he couldn't? Would it really make a difference? In a translated story he had once read on the web (Henry wasn't the only one with a net connection) had a man who wished humans had evolved from zebras opposed to apes, thinking it would make humans less violent. It hadn't changed a single thing. Had Ryo really done anything more than change the world's window dressing? What was different really? What could be different?  
  
"Hey get out of my way lady!"  
  
"Get out of -my- way ugly!"  
  
Ryo took a look across the street to see a dark lizardmon and a greymon who had bumped into each other. A little weird given how much Japanese emphasized manners and the like. The digimon around Ryo and Monodramon looked at this for barely a moment before going on with their own lives. However, the two digimon weren't about to let either pass less they lose their pride. They stared knives at each other for several seconds. Then it happened. The greymon charged and snapped his jaws were the dark lizardmon's head had been a moment before, she had ducked and now charged at this throat, and cut it open. He couldn't even scream she had sliced through his vocal cords and windpipe with her claws. He continued to try and attack her to at least drag her down with him, but she avoided his dying body easily. He hit the ground with a thud before his data dissolved. But none of this shocked Ryo more then what happened next. The greymon's data bits were drawn into the female, she did it calmly and without regret, no one else on the street even gave her mind. Ryo just stood there stunned for several seconds. This couldn't be real. Please whatever power ruled the universe let this not be real. But it was as real as everything else Ryo had gone through that day. His insides began to twist and warp. Seeing the expression on his Tamer's face, Mondramon helped Ryo into an alcove on their side of the street, where Ryo properly lost his breakfast. Monodramon said nothing, he only looked on in sympathy as a new reality hit Ryo hard.  
  
South Sector Digimon: violence was their god perhaps even before Zhuqiaomon. What is the death of an enemy to them? Even over the slightest thing? It is the digital monster way.  
  
Monodramon wasn't a real south sector digimon, but Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, they had all LEARNED that there was more to life than fighting, contact with humans had introduced them to the concepts of existence without the -need- for violence. They had broken their programming, but that didn't make it go away. Of course there were exceptions, MarinAngemon being a holy-type, by his nature disliked violence, but he had only been one for a short time before he met Kenta. As for Guardromon and Kazu. Well, every world had it's noble idealistic fool. But these were still exceptions, and they didn't dictate the rules. Anyone who denounced humanity for it's own violent tendencies had never set foot in Zhuqiaomon's domain. Do not murder. Those words meant nothing to a digimon who had never been joined with a human other. They knew what killing was, but they couldn't understand the word 'murder' but that didn't mean they couldn't do it.  
  
Ryo curled into a ball and cried. Glade at least digimon broke the rules or reptile biology and he had tear ducts. Monodramon patted his other on his shoulder, letting him know he wasn't alone.  
  
"I did all of this Monodramon. That woman was just following instincts she thinks she's had her whole life. I killed that man. I'm a murderer. Anyone who dies because of this change, I've killed them all. Monodramon, if I forget, make me remember no matter what, I don't deserve to live in the bliss of ignorance."  
  
"Ryo! You didn't know this was going to happen! There was no way you could have known! Don't beat yourself up on something you had no knowledge of!"  
  
"That's the problem! I didn't have any knowledge of it, and yet I went ahead anyway."  
  
"How often did the goggle boys do that and it paid off? Ryo . . . you're my friend. The only one I've ever really had. I may not have been programmed for you like Millenniumon, but humans aren't exactly programmed for each other either."  
  
"We should never take chances unless we know all the out comes." "How do you think I feel?" Monodramon snapped. "I've got to be the only digimon in history whose never been able to figure out how to keep his personality when he goes to his ultimate stage. It's like I'm riding back seat in my own mind when I'm Cyberdramon! It's scares me Ryo! It always has! It's like one day, I am, he is, going to hurt you or someone else you or me cares about! . . . I took a chance and Fusion Digivolved with Millenniumon, and it saved your soul Ryo. I didn't know all the out comes. But before I even did it, I thought one thing, 'no regretes' but because I did the best I could with what I knew."  
  
" . . . Thanks . . . I needed that . . . now come on! Let's get to Rika's while we still young!"  
  
"Good to hear you say that."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
~~ ~~~  
  
Flames, rants, reviews: good or bad, comments, reactions, praise, insults, denouement,suggestions on what should happen next (very welcome), insults, kind words, and occasional constructive criticism all welcome.  
  
Please just don't write 'MORE!' It leaves me feeling empty and uninspired.  
  
And if you want to just insult ME, do it over e-mail, I keep it public for a reason. That goes double for any reactions you had to any of MY reviews!  
  
And please spare me any 'four letter words' in your flames, they make you look bad, not me. 


	5. summary of What Would Have Been

I intended this story to be a one-shot and only a one-shot. Then I made the mistake of following people's demands for more. The mistake far too many authors have made. But I made my bed so I had better sleep in it.

Since it was intended to be purely a one-shot I had no clue where I was going with this story when I began to extend it. I did know I wanted to write Ryo in particular given his unique standing in the digimon-verse. This was also before I ran into a rabid Ryo-Hater on-line (Geeze, he's a fictional character, get a grip!). Given Ryo's curse with being partners with a reality warping glitch god digimon, it made sense that he'd find himself at the center of this.

I actually had Ryo DESTROY MM once and for all in my original scenes and ideas before my computer was stolen. However, I've since seen more of MM's character and I think I have a better understanding of MM's motives or at least one interpretation of them.

I think because f this being forced beyond it's existence as a one shot, I feel the least among of emotional endearment towards this of all my remaining incomplete stories. This is also why I think I've struggled the most with this one to put heart into it, I really should have left this as a one shot.

This story did teach one very important lesson: If you intend a story to be a one shot, don't change it simply because the fans want more. Dragon Ball was a good anime. But DBZ and DB-GT got progressive worse and just didn't have the same flavor as the original (while Digimon had the RIGHT idea by showing a different verse each season). Thus, I admit it was a mistake to expand this beyond what it was meant to be. But with that in mind, here's what would have been:

Ryo and Monodramon do make to Rikamon house which it turns out that indeed she is skipping school like Ryo but for far less grand reasons "I felt like I." She is as curt and matter of fact as ever as is Renamon. Rika like the rest of the world has no clue what Ryo is talking about, she doesn't even recognize what a human is besides their place in 'Creation Myths' (so much for 'myth.' ).

Ryo is not encouraged by this. This is doubled by how while friendship still exists, the original digimon mentality is prominently apparent in how when Ryo talks about the Greymon who was deleted and assimilated, Rika treats it like casual conversation!

Ryo's checking out of the other Tamers is pretty much the same. While Ryo is at first relieved in part at least how personalities are pretty much the same, he's not very joyful in how he's basically shrunk the super ego.

Once upon a time I would have gone into some world building about how the lively hood of each kid and their partner's lives were different. But the franchise of digimon IMHO has reached the point where it's too big for it's own good.

Then for Ryo it gets worse. Monodramon still remembers what's going on, but what's 'going on' is still changing. Technological levels slowly become completely imbalanced, and social structure begins to change to feudalism to tribalism all the while becoming more Darwinistic. Then things get even weirder when the evolution levels for the higher digimon begin to revert, megas all become ultimates, ultimates all become champions, and all champions become rookies. Next history becomes more and more vague and records slowly begin to show more and more of the same.

Lopmon meanwhile at last revels that she too knows that things have been changing, but was keeping quite about it as she was trying to figure out the source. Also the god megas know reality has been changing but so far had continued to be in contact with Lopmon. However, her connection to them is growing fainter as is their voice to her.

Suddenly Ryo and Lopmon find Lopmon is the local trouble maker and is to be "re-socialized" since it seems these digimon while they don't reach champion now reinitialize instead of dying like other digimon species. Monodramon also revels that all this time he hasn't had time to think about it, now that he has, he realizes that he feels like someone is missing. And suddenly monodramon is on the 'trouble maker that needs to be reset' list too! Ryo of course puts two and two together and knows the reality changes are not a random or organic effect and are occurring with someone's intent. Ryo is suddenly put on the 'needs to be socialized' list too!!

The three are put in separate 'waiting huts' And a dark scaled digimon with a white mane (looking rather like Ryo's monodramon form) pops up and helps Ryo escape. Ryo wants to go for the others but his new friend says there's no time but Ryo refuses to just give up on them. Suddenly the huts become a much more advanced fortress though still manned only by rookies! Then Ryo's new friend makes the mistake of saying how there's no way he could rescue his friend's 'now.' And Ryo realizes this rookie can see the changes as well. Ryo presses but the kid is caught off guard and tries to lie out of it but to no effect.

The original script called for Ryo to find himself in a faux digital mental ward trying to convince him everything he experienced was a delusion he was suffering, a young dark skinned nurse with blond hair tries to 'help' him let go of his delusions, but she accidently says more than Ryo told her. She says that he said it in his rantings. Ryo also now sees human versions of the Tamers digimon. But it all comes together, when the nurse calls Ryo 'beloved.'

Ryo asks if she thought that his memory was that faded and that screwed with that he wouldn't remember what he called him while Bio-Merged at the back of Justemon's mind.

Finally all pretenses are dropped as reality changes again, this time into a endless white desert filled with artistic statues of humans and digimon with Ryo and the 'nurse' (now dressed as a typical girl and now Ryo's age) being the only people in the world.

Ryo of course knows by now it's Milleniumon whose been warping everything. Ryo just wants to know WHY!

First MM says because without Ryo he can't become all powerful and rule it all. Ryo knows there's more to it than that. Then MM begins to slowly break down, smashing and breaking the statues, demanding why Ryo would need anyone but him! Ryo is never harmed in the slightest. Then we learn. MM is scared to die. MM figures that since children put away childish things as they grow up like imaginary friends (which digimon are almost) MM fears that he'll die if Ryo grows up and LEAVES HIM! Ryo says that dreams don't work like that. They don't die, they evolve. Ryo figured MM would understand that. MM breaks down, revealing a digimon who doesn't want to be alone, and who selfishly wanted Ryo all to himself, and was selfishly willing to ruin creation for that sake of never being alone.

Ryo finally understand it all.

Ryo finds the courage Monodramon did and embraces MM, and the two fuse together, and reality is changed one last time.

The Tamer verse is restored, warts and all (maybe), while Ryo finds himself back in the 02 verse with his biological parents, never having even left. Monodramon is with him: now a true fusion of the two partner digimon. Ryo is ready to begin his life anew. ...

The constant of 'every ending is a new beginning' shining through.

**Cast of Characters:**

Ryo/Monodramon-Milleniumon

Rika/Renamon

Takato/Guilmon

Henry/Terriermon

Suzie/Lopmon

kenta/Marine-Angimon

Kazu/Guardromon

Alice/Dobermon

Ai & Mako / Impmon

Jeri / Leomon

**Original Summary: **

Ryo and Monodramon makes it at last to Rikamon's, whose as oblivious as everyone else.

Ironically Lopmon remembers because she was made from a god mega's data. As do the god megas remember.

Ryo gets hope for things. But then reality begins to warp more, and more, with only those with divine traits able to notice them.

Monodramon realizes that half of himself is missing.

After confronting him, Ryo is knocked into multiple farce realities, struggling his way back to reality.

Finally Ryo begins to understand MM's desires. He doesn't want Ryo to grow up, since that would mean leaving his childhood playthings behind, like imaginary friends, which digimon ARE.

Ryo fuses with MM, and repairs reality... and finds himself back in the 02 verse... and his family whom he never left....

**Reviewers: **

Light Sneasel (I have loved each and every one of your reviews through the years.)

PFalcon87

?

Morbane (Your stuff was creepy, but at least stripped away the romanticism of Pokemon without turning it into an agenda.)

smartguy912

nightdragon0 (Your stories were always fun to read.)

Tom Servo (AKA Tom Servo 2.0

Drakin Kovar (thank you for your reviews.)

mad-man (Sorry dude I wasn't able to deliver. But at least you now know how thing would have gone instead of wondering forever.)

Devidramon

Threehorn (Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I couldn't write out this tale.)

Waynemon (I positively absolutely loved both your story settings, your ideas, your concepts, and your tales, I truly hope that you apply them to RPG design some day, you have the talent for world building!)

Fionn the Otaku

Crow T R0bot

WD

Anonymous

Silver Bleak

Aaron Max (Sorry Max, threats of that kind simply don't work on me anything. I theorize that 01/02 took place in the Western Sector. The god megas weren't mentioned in the other seasons which I find weird.)

####

Azure Ghidorah

Tanner Thompson

~ Fin

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling and grammar corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.

"I accept this key, five locks on the door leading to the final task, still remain." -- Aeon


End file.
